


Ремонт машин. Строго по расписанию

by Dawwa



Series: Ориджи по миру "Омегаверс" [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fisting, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к ориджу: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2148642 - Ремонт машин. Круглосуточно</p><p>Ли нашел своего альфу и понял чего хочет от жизни. Но у него все еще есть нерешенные проблемы.</p><p>Бета: smokeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ремонт машин. Строго по расписанию

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginger_Lolli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Lolli/gifts).



> [](http://imageban.ru/show/2015/01/11/b4167d448588f38144308a839a58ec2b/jpg)  
> Коллаж от Nyuusha. Спасибо за красоту)

  _Очень немногие семьи близки в наши дни._  
Ирвин Уэлш

 

Ли зашел с черного хода, решив сделать Эдисону сюрприз. Люк как раз разбирался с очередной машиной в мастерской, поэтому он легко смог проскользнуть без лишних объяснений. В его багажнике лежал чемодан с одеждой и вещами первой необходимости, а на душе, наконец-то, было легко, хоть он и не заехал к отцу после увольнения и сдачи дома в аренду.

В мастерской привычно пахло бензином и маслом, но еще сильнее он чувствовал аромат Эдисона, по которому чертовски скучал последние два месяца. Они не могли часто видеться, всего пару раз в месяц, а то и меньше, пока не закончился семестр и Ли смог написать заявление и спокойно уйти. Эдисон должен был найти за это время дом и переехать туда, чтобы Ли к концу недели поселился с ним там. Но он не вытерпел и вырвался раньше, через пару дней у него все равно должна была начаться течка и Ли не мог откладывать. Даже один день – это слишком много.

На лестнице было тихо, но Эдисон не спал, когда Ли тихо вошел в спальню – всклокоченный, он сидел на кровати в одном белье. Все было как обычно: крошечная комната, разобранная кровать и смуглое, сильное тело его альфы, напряженно замершее при его приближении.

\- Ли? – сказал Эдисон так, словно увидел привидение, но тут же улыбнулся.

\- Привет… - поздоровался Ли, немного теряясь, хотя между ними уже давно не было никаких секретов или недомолвок. - Сюрприз.

Эдисон виновато засуетился, сворачивая постель и попутно натягивая брюки. Он бросил несколько осторожных взглядов на Ли, но тот быстро подошел и остановил его, коснувшись руки. Эдисон тут же обернулся, крепко его обнял и поцеловал, чуть не проглотив - таким жадным был поцелуй. Долгий, бесконечный, счастливый. Эдисон хотел показать, что рад его приезду.

\- Это хороший сюрприз. Самый лучший.

У Ли задрожали колени от того, как неторопливо Эдисон вылизывал его губы, гладил по спине и прижимал все ближе и ближе к себе.

\- Я скучал.

\- Я тоже.

\- Ты больше не уедешь? – тихо спросил Эдисон. Он и раньше был против отъезда Ли, но тот настоял. Ему не хотелось подставлять коллег.

\- Нет, - пообещал Ли.

Эдисон крепко сжал его руку и отпустил, словно приказывая себе держать инстинкты в узде, пусть они оба и хотели большего. Ли видел перед собой голую спину, сильные руки, узкую талию и ему хотелось прикоснуться, скользнуть ладонями по горячей коже.

\- Нужно сказать Люку, чтобы закрыл мастерскую сам. Я покажу тебе дом. Ты привез вещи?

\- В машине, я взял самое необходимое...

Эдисон странно посмотрел на Ли, а потом резко прижал к стене, придавив собой. Ли еле выдохнул, когда Эдисон уткнулся носом ему в шею и погладил член сквозь грубую джинсу. Было одновременно приятно и больно, и Ли застонал. Дыхание перехватило, в паху потяжелело и внутри все заныло от желания.

\- У тебя скоро будет течка, - прямо в рот шепнул ему Эдисон.

\- Да, - еле слышно признался Ли.

\- Сумасшедший, мог бы позвонить, я бы приехал…

\- Работа…

\- Да к чертям. Я бы все равно приехал, - Эдисон принялся расстегивать на нем джинсы, но Ли перехватил его руки.

\- Не здесь. Пожалуйста.

Эдисон еще пару секунд держался за собачку зиппера, но все же разочарованно отпустил. Ли застегнул ширинку.

\- Ты прав. Дома.

Ли ждал, пока Эдисон натянет свитер и куртку, прохаживаясь по комнате, хотя изучил в ней каждый угол и старался вообще не смотреть на своего альфу. Одного прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы потерять голову. Последний раз они были вместе чуть более двух недель назад и Ли на стену готов был лезть от нетерпения. Словно Эдисон сдернул шоры с его глаз и позволил открыть свою истинную природу. Ли не хотел сравнивать, но мысленно все равно сопоставлял свою жизнь «тогда» и «сейчас». И думать об этом было больно.

В мастерскую Эдисон спустился первым, ему нужно было переговорить с Люком. Ли шел следом и видел, как они разговаривают. Люк расплылся в улыбке, когда услышал, что сегодня ночью Эдисон работать не планирует, и подмигнул ему.

\- Ясно, - сказал он, взвешивая в руке гаечный ключ. – Надеюсь, не как в прошлый раз.

Ли немного смутился. После их примирения Эдисон снял номер в мотеле напротив, и они провели там три дня, не вылезая из постели. Мастерская осталась на Люка, но он на удивление не жаловался, словно понимал, что Эдисон не может оставить Ли одного какое-то время. Потом стало проще, когда он уехал работать в Смитвилль, и Эдисон приезжал к нему по уикендам.

Никто не наблюдал за их голыми воскресными завтраками на террасе и бесконечным сексом, который, казалось, руководил новой, незнакомой для Ли жизнью. Но это вовсе не мешало им вместе бродить по городу днем, взявшись за руки, обедать в маленьких ресторанах и говорить о совместных планах на будущее. Они хотели быть вместе и искали самый удобный способ скрестить две абсолютно разные жизни.

Эдисон хотел дом и детей, но еще больше он хотел Ли, и не по выходным, а навсегда, поэтому шел на уступки и терпел. Ли боялся, что все оборвется, закончится так же неожиданно, как и началось, но Эдисон нашел неплохой коттедж и снял его на год, купил кольца и даже подыскал для Ли работу в своем городе, тоже в должности преподавателя, хотя и менее престижную, но Ли был готов попробовать.

\- Я тебе позвоню утром, - пообещал Эдисон Люку и Ли понял, что пропустил большую часть их беседы.

Люк махнул рукой.

\- Ладно, езжайте, молодожены, - фыркнул он.

Ли потащил Эдисона к машине и достал ключи, снимая сигнализацию.

\- Почему ты не ночуешь в новом доме? – спросил он у Эдисона и тот просто пожал плечами.

\- Потому что там нет тебя.

Ли не знал, что ответить, поэтому просто сел на водительское сиденье и подождал, пока Эдисон присоединится. В спертом воздухе салона не чувствовать его запах было невозможно. В который раз Ли осознал, что все это настоящее, и он принял единственно верное решение, пусть оно и стоило ему многого - практически всей идеально выстроенной жизни

\- Там хотя бы есть кровать? – спросил Ли, сжимая пальцы на руле и выезжая на дорогу.

\- Да, - коротко ответил Эдисон. – Кровать я купил прежде всего.

Ли криво улыбнулся. Эдисон всего пару раз подсказывал ему дорогу, но Ли уже начинал свыкаться с узкими улицами и небольшими габаритами города. Их дом понравился ему с первого взгляда. Одноэтажный коттедж с широким крыльцом и салатово-зеленой входной дверью.

Эдисон нажал на кнопку внутри салона и достал чемодан из багажника, пока Ли разглядывал все. Небольшой газон, дерево с левого края дворика, кусты роз под окнами.

\- Нравится? – спросил Эдисон, подходя вплотную.

\- Это идеально.

\- Не льсти, твой дом под Смитвиллем намного шикарнее.

Ли поставил машину на сигнализацию и пошел к двери. Эдисон пропустил его внутрь, включая свет.

\- Мебели мало, - предупредил он.

\- Достаточно, - выдохнул Ли, сразу же влюбившись в крошечный коттедж. Гостиная была залита полумраком, небольшой коридорчик, ведущий глубже в помещение, уходил в тень, а за пустой аркой открывался вид на кухню.

Эдисон поставил чемодан и обошел Ли сзади, обняв за талию.

\- Ты можешь сделать все по своему вкусу, - он поцеловал его в шею, не закрытую воротом и Ли склонил голову набок, подставляясь.

\- А где кровать?

\- В спальне.

\- Я готов взглянуть.

\- Еще рано, сначала кухня, - и Эдисон потащил его влево. – Видишь, тут уже есть кое-какая мебель… Купим диван в гостиную, пару мелочей, тарелки...

\- Я не умею готовить, - признался Ли.

\- Зато я умею, - ответил Эдисон, словно не видел в этом никакой проблемы.

В кухне обнаружилась плита, тумбы и подвесные ящики, но самое милое – круглый обеденный стол, освещенный лунным светом, льющимся из незанавешенного окна. Ли окинул кухню рассеянным взглядом и прижал Эдисона к столу.

\- Хватит осматривать, нужно опробовать. Верно?

Эдисон не был против и, прижав его к себе, нырнул одной ладонью сзади в джинсы, скользнув пальцами в расселину между ягодиц. Ли увидел его довольную улыбку, не больно укусил за плечо, и тут же поцеловал в шею, оставляя свой след.

\- Давай. Здесь.

\- Вот так… Сразу? Даже не разрешишь поцеловать?

Ли скинул свою куртку и потянул с плеч куртку Эдисона, пока она не упала на пол.

\- Целуй, делай, что хочешь…

Эдисон чмокнул его в нос, и не успел Ли моргнуть, как он поменял их местами, повернув его лицом к столу.

\- Ложись, - надавил он на спину. – Как же мне тебя не хватало…

\- Что?

\- Просто сделай. Ложись животом на стол...

Ли упал лицом на скрещенные руки и ощутил, что Эдисон содрал с его задницы джинсы до середины бедра, ласково погладил, поддразнил, а потом укусил за ягодицу. Ли подпрыгнул и возмущенно ойкнул.

\- Эй! Что ты делаешь?

По месту укуса тут же прошелся язык, и Ли оттаял. Язык покружил у копчика, лизнул вторую ягодицу и Ли ощутил, что Эдисон руками раскрыл его, разводя ягодицы, выставив на обозрение текущий смазкой вход в его тело. Это было стыдно, потому что Ли не мог скрыть своё нетерпение и возбуждение при мысли, что скоро Эдисон снова будет внутри него.

Но когда альфа лизнул по всей расселине от яиц до копчика, Ли заартачился:

\- Нет! – возмутился он, но Эдисон не ответил. Пальцем размазал смазку по анусу и снова лизнул его там, придерживая за бедра руками. – Я сказал: нет! Эдисон, прекрати…

\- Почему? – спокойно спросил тот и отпустил.

Ли раскраснелся и перевернулся, усевшись на стол. Его скудный опыт секса с Диланом не предполагал такого, и ему было неловко. Тем более, что Эдисон никогда даже не пытался провернуть подобное. А ведь они не впервые спали вместе.

\- Так никто не делает, Эдисон, - горячо шепнул он, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Никто.

Ли был уверен, что ни его отец, ни Дилан, ни омеги из коллегии никогда о таком и не слышали.

\- Так делаю я, - коротко сказал Эдисон и его глаза оставались донельзя серьезными. - Ты уже в преддверии течки, знаешь, как сильно ты пахнешь, особенно там?

\- Я… нет. Неправда.

\- Да. Осознание того, что ты еще не пробовал этого, только сильнее меня заводит, - Эдисон прижал его руку к своему паху и повел ею вдоль ствола. Ли сжал пальцы вокруг твердого, возбужденного члена, ощущая его сквозь ткань. – Будь умницей, нагнись и дай мне вылизать тебя.

\- Н-нет…

Но Эдисон помог ему повернуться, и Ли снова выставил задницу и пригнул голову к столу. Он приготовился терпеть ради Эдисона и больше никогда к этому не возвращаться, но все дальнейшее слилось в сплошной чувственный и постыдный морок, пока Ли не сдался, кончив. Сильно, громко, содрогаясь, словно вместо языка в нем побывал член. Ли понравилось, но ему было стыдно в этом признаться, тем более, когда Эдисон раскрыл его языком и стал проникать им внутрь, подныривая под живот рукой и надрачивая его член. Ли хватался за стол, сжимал зубы, старался не ерзать, но не выходило, и его тонкий скулеж заслуживал лишь порицания за ту ложь, что слетала с его языка. Ложь, которую вбивали ему в голову с пеленок.

Когда Ли немного пришел в себя, он сполз со стола, встав на колени у ног Эдисона, и быстро расстегнул его штаны, благодарно вылизывая кожу на животе над ремнем. Эдисон гладил затылок Ли, принимая ласку, а потом начал мерно покачивать вперед-назад бедрами, пока Ли пытался сжать его член потуже губами и пропустить глубже.

Ли не видел лица Эдисона в полумраке, но его стоны и тихий шепот возбуждали наравне с руководящей рукой в волосах. Ли не отпустил, даже когда Эдисон предупредил, что «близко», и проглотил все до капли. Ему хотелось дать Эдисону столько же удовольствия, сколько он получил сам.

Ли ласково обводил головку языком, пока член совсем не опал, а после еле встал с затекших коленей, утирая измазанные распухшие губы. Они оба еле дышали, Эдисон дал ему умыться и достал сок из холодильника.

\- Хочешь есть? – спросил Эдисон, жадно отпивая из стакана.

Ли застегнул брюки и отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Боюсь, что я уже наелся, - пошутил он.

Эдисон на минуту замер, проводив его горячим взглядом.

\- Ты думаешь, это все? – вкрадчиво спросил он.

\- Сначала душ. И постель.

Ли захлопнул дверцу холодильника, лишив их последнего освещения, и пошел искать свой чемодан.

 

***

Проснулся Ли после обеда в уже пустой постели. И еле смог встать, все тело ломило от непривычных нагрузок. Эдисон разошелся не на шутку и не давал ему спать до глубокой ночи. В отличие от Ли, организм Эдисона довольно быстро восстанавливался, и ему при этом не нужно было постоянно вмещать узел размером с бейсбольный мяч в своей заднице. Ли не был против страсти Эдисона, но разлука давала о себе знать чрезмерным вниманием к его мягкому месту, которое теперь отдувалось за все две недели бездействия и тоски.

Накануне вечером Эдисон вытащил его из душа и Ли еле успел смыть мыло, прежде чем его мокрым отнесли в постель, разложив на чистой простыне. Новый матрас хорошо пружинил, а свежее белье хрустело. Ли готов был спорить, что Эдисон хотел провести первую ночь в этом доме тут с ним, один на один.

Первый раз был слишком бурным, скорым, торопливым, несмотря на то, что они кончили всего полчаса назад. Ли даже не возмутился бесцеремонности, с которой ему не дали толком помыться. Уже лежа в постели он обхватил Эдисона ногами, лихорадочно целуя и чувствуя, наконец, так необходимую ему наполненность на грани боли, а затем и сцепку. Приближение течки сделало Эдисона немного грубым и до бесконечности страстным в своем желании подчинить его. Ли растерял все слова восторга уже на первой вязке, а их было четыре.

Четыре! Эта ночь стала их личным рекордом. Течку Ли раньше никогда не проводил с альфой, и если у них уже сносит крышу друг от друга в предвкушении, то что же будет дальше? Это немного пугало и в то же время интриговало.

Покопавшись в вещах, Ли выбрал просторные мягкие брюки и рубашку, он предвидел, что Эдисон будет снова его дразнить, будто он рисуется. Но Ли привык, что даже дома ему непозволительно носить растянутые треники и майки и не имел таковых в гардеробе. Отец учил его многому, что положено и не положено настоящему омеге. Но их последний разговор четко дал понять, что отец и сам не вполне понимает, в чем смысл жизни настоящего омеги.

Ли постарался отогнать дурные мысли. О папе хотелось думать в последнюю очередь. В свете дня можно было хорошенько рассмотреть все углы дома и незамеченную раньше мебель. Из кухни доносился потрясающий аромат кофе и свежей выпечки. И Ли пошел на запах.

Эдисон выкладывал продукты из бумажного пакета.

\- Я купил поесть, взял твою машину. В холодильнике только замороженные брикеты. Тут зелень, хлеб, бобы и мясо…

Ли улыбнулся, наблюдая, как на столе материализуется все больше и больше еды.

\- Будешь меня закармливать?

\- Тебе понадобится энергия, - Эдисон налил кофе в большую чашку. – Тем более, когда начнется течка.

\- А как же твоя мастерская? Ты же не сможешь быть тут со мной все время.

Эдисон хмыкнул.

\- А ты думаешь, я смогу пойти работать, когда ты будешь лежать в спальне… - он вскинул брови, намекая на безрассудное поведение Ли и горячку, которая подчинит его. – У тебя в корне неверное представление о том, как это бывает.

Ли взял кружку и глотнул. Кофе был изумительный, нерастворимый и густой, не то что разбавленная бурда из автомата.

\- Нет, просто Ди… - Ли вовремя заткнулся, но Эдисон понял. Ли машинально сел на стол и стушевался, заметив разводы на столешнице. – Случалось, я оставался сам.

\- Твой бывший был бетой, Ли. А я не смогу даже шагу за дверь ступить, пока ты будешь хотеть, чтобы я был рядом.

\- Это дико. Примитивно.

Эдисон хмыкнул и, закончив с продуктами, подсел к Ли.

\- Это норма, Ли, тебе нужно просто привыкнуть, - Эдисон тяжело вздохнул и открыто посмотрел на него. - Все то время, что ты был в Смитвилле, я постоянно думал, что ты можешь изменить свое решение. Я верил тебе, но там совершенно другой мир, твой мир… В прошлый уикенд я не смог приехать, и ты даже не позвонил, а теперь вернулся, сам. Это говорит мне о многом, - признался Эдисон. – Ты рассчитываешь на меня?

И Ли стало самую малость стыдно, потому что несмотря на их отношения, он все еще замыкался в себе. В разговорах по телефону и даже вчера.

\- Я же обещал, - просто ответил он.

\- Но ты мог передумать.

Ли стянул булочку из корзинки в центре стола и откусил кусочек.

\- Не мог, - он поднял руку и показал кольцо. То самое, которое выбрал для него Эдисон.

\- Ты носил и другое кольцо, - Эдисон замолчал, а затем добавил: - Прости.

\- Нет, не за что прощать. Я был с другим и изменил ему с тобой, - горько подтвердил Ли. – Но ты не просто развлечение, Эдисон. И никогда им не был. Иначе бы я сказал нет, еще там, в мастерской.

Эдисон не выдержал, стащил его со стула и крепко поцеловал. Ли вдыхал его запах и прятал улыбку, не хотел раздувать самолюбие своего альфы до запредельных высот.

\- Я не думал того, что сказал, Ли. Теперь ты тут и ты мой. В следующий понедельник регистрация и мы на правильном пути. Ты можешь считать это глупым, но я захотел тебя, как только увидел. Влюбился, как мальчишка.

\- Ты и есть мальчишка, - парировал Ли.

\- Может быть, но я сделаю тебе ребенка и буду твоим мужем. Ты еще не в панике?

\- Нисколько.

Ли встал с колен Эдисона и оправил рубашку, стараясь вести себя как взрослый, но отчего-то выходило не слишком хорошо.

\- Какие планы на сегодня?

\- Подать заявку в мэрию, купить самое необходимое в дом, прогуляться по городу, секс, и я хочу выйти на работу сегодня ночью.

\- Трахнешь меня и пойдешь чинить машины?

\- Это будет идеальный день. Сначала ты, а потом машины.

Ли с минуту пытался найти в этом что-то обидное, но так и не смог. Эдисон любил своих «деток» и любил его. Поэтому Ли сдался и просто пошел переодеваться для поездки в мэрию.

 

***

Визит в мэрию не занял много времени, но поднял много проблем, о которых Ли предпочел бы забыть. Сотрудник мэрии странно взглянул на них, но ничего не сказал, и Ли понял, что дело в его возрасте и вероятно в том, что его альфу все знают, а он пария, чужой.

В очереди им встретился одноклассник Эдисона, который окинул Ли масляным взглядом и неудачно пошутил по поводу неравных брачных уз. Ли решил, что Эдисон просто не понял, в чем загвоздка, но боялся, что будет, если поймет. Через пять, десять лет? Шутник получил в ответ лишь его брезгливый взгляд, но осадок никуда не делся.

\- Ты пригласишь отца на регистрацию? – спросил Эдисон, когда они прогуливались по небольшому торговому центру, единственному в городе и поэтому многофункциональному.

\- Нет.

Эдисон остановил тележку между стеллажом с подушками и стендом с каплевидными мягкими креслами.

\- Почему?

Ли обернулся.

\- Потому что он не приедет.

\- Почему?

\- Он не одобряет моё решение.

Эдисон двинулся дальше, но все равно нахмурился. Ли соврал, его папа не просто не одобрял подобное решение, а назвал его полным кретином, бесстыжей шлюхой и бесхребетной тряпкой для вытирания ног альфы. Дилан нравился отцу как жених намного больше. И это папа еще не знал о том, что Эдисон цветной.

Ли силился представить его шок, но не мог. Казалось, голова Бёрна Кендала просто взлетит на воздух, когда он увидит его молодого, смазливого, шоколадного альфу.

\- Ты все равно должен его пригласить. Даже если он не одобряет.

Ли встал перед тележкой и блокировал дорогу, взглянув Эдисону в глаза.

\- Ты не понимаешь, дело не в тебе. Не совсем в тебе.

\- А в чем?

Ли пару секунд думал, говорить ли своему без пяти минут мужу такое, но если не сказать, то что это будет за брак?

\- Мой отец презирает альф. Он никогда не спал с альфой и завел меня через центр оплодотворения.

Брови Эдисона поползли вверх.

\- То есть… у тебя нет альфа-отца?

Ли отрицательно помахал головой.

\- Нет. Официально. По мнению папы я должен был сделать то же самое.

\- Это бред! – вспыхнул Эдисон.

\- Нет, я ведь хотел… До встречи с тобой я хотел завести ребенка от Дилана. То есть от неизвестно кого и воспитывать его с ним.

\- Тогда мы должны показать ему, что ты теперь завел себе настоящую семью, - Эдисон забросил в тележку пачку салфеток и штопор.

\- Ты младше меня, - заметил Ли.

Но Эдисон остался совершенно спокоен.

\- Тебя обидело мнение того козла, Ларри? Чушь. Он просто хотел бы тебя трахнуть, у него же на лице это было написано, - беззлобно сказал он. – Ты иногда не замечаешь, как на тебя смотрят. Словно тебе наплевать, и это притягивает еще больше.

Ли фыркнул.

\- Ты мне не веришь, но взгляни налево, - продолжил Эдисон. - Альфа в красной бейсболке с огромными усами уже глазами просверлил дыру у тебя на заднице. Или вон тот сотрудник, который вытирает пыль с хрусталя? А в мэрии не только Ларри облизывал тебя взглядом.

Ли посмотрел в указанном направлении и заметил, что оба бесцеремонно таращатся, но тут же отвернулись, стоило ему заметить это. Уши Ли запылали от возмущения.

\- И ты спокойно это отмечаешь?

\- А что мне делать, выколоть им глаза? Я ведь точно так же запал, только ты выбрал меня, и теперь я имею огромное преимущество перед ними. Тебя в своей постели. И не ревную, потому что ты даже не смотришь на них…

\- Я понял, - оборвал его Ли.

\- Хорошо, тогда вернемся к твоему отцу. Пригласи его, почему нет? Ты ведь один у него остался.

Ли взял скатерть и повертел ее в руках.

\- Ты сам попросишь его выгнать, а я не смогу. Это ведь мой отец.

\- Не попрошу, чтобы он ни сделал. Мои дяди тоже должны приехать на регистрацию, я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе было одиноко.

Ли бросил скатерть в тележку, капитулируя.

\- Хорошо, я постараюсь все сделать.

 

***

 

Эдисон выполнил план на день по всем пунктам. Они были в мэрии, заехали в магазин, вернулись и разложили покупки, а потом Эдисон уехал на работу, но перед этим затащил Ли в спальню.

И теперь он лежал голышом под одеялом, ощущая, как с него течет сперма Эдисона прямо на простынь, и думал о том, как заговорить с отцом. Нужно было просто снять трубку и позвонить, но он знал, что услышит. Брань, угрозы, упреки.

Ли приподнял подушку, усаживаясь вертикально, и согнул ноги, поставив на живот телефонный аппарат. Он потянулся к кнопкам, но рука бессильно упала. Можно было просто соврать, что сделал это. Можно обмануть Эдисона, но зачем?

Сегодня вечером, когда Эдисон был в нем, и они медленно и неспешно занимались сексом, он прошептал ему на ухо «люблю тебя». Ли ответил, их отношения это подразумевали, но раньше Эдисон тысячу раз говорил «нравится», «запал» и прочее, но не «люблю». А вот Дилан произносил это слово слишком часто, почти каждый день, но Ли никогда не чувствовал, что он любит. Все-таки поступки иногда бывают красноречивее слов.

Эдисон уходил на работу с улыбкой от уха до уха и не дал ему вылезти из постели.

\- Ты уже почти-почти, так сладко пахнешь… - сказал он, целуя Ли на прощание. Ли тоже это понимал, ощущая еле заметный зуд во всем теле и распирающее томление. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Эдисон уходил, но и держать его на привязи тоже не вариант.

Ли тяжело вздохнул и снял трубку, набрав номер. Мысленно он надеялся, что папы нет дома, но куда он мог уйти в восемь вечера? После смерти Ланса, беты и последнего любовника его отца, который так и не стал для Ли настоящим родителем, Бёрн прекратил искать себе компаньонов по жизни, оставшись в гордом одиночестве.

\- Алло, - раздался хрипловатый голос отца на том конце провода.

\- Папа?

\- Ли? – взволнованно сказал отец.

\- Да, это я.

\- Ли, куда ты пропал? Я звонил тебе домой, но там какие-то квартиранты, и Дилан сказал, что ты ушел с работы.

Ли переложил трубку от одного уха к другому.

\- Я переехал к своему альфе, тут недалеко городок Дирбридж, чуть южнее Смитвилля, мы заключаем партнерство. Я хотел пригласить тебя…

\- Партнерство? С каким-то фермером? – перебил отец.

\- Он не фермер, а автомеханик.

Бёрн фыркнул.

\- И это после всего, что я в тебя вложил? Участь доступной дырки и обслуги? Ты бросил должность в университете ради сомнительной чести быть супругом автомеханика?

Ли не знал, что ответить. Как объяснить отцу насколько он неправ? Ли не находил достаточного удовольствия в своей работе, пусть она и была престижной. Ему хотелось жить с Эдисоном, принадлежать ему. И это было его решение.

\- Да. Я сделал это, чтобы стать супругом автомеханика. Спать с ним и рожать ему детей. И теперь он хочет, чтобы ты поддержал меня в этот день, глупо, да? – холодно заметил Ли, понимая, что отца не переделать. Эдисон просто слишком молод и все еще верит в людей. Но его отец другой.

Бёрн ничего не ответил, только запыхтел в трубку.

\- Я не отказываюсь, - в конце концов сказал он. – Я приеду, раз ты этого хочешь.

\- Что? – удивился Ли.

\- Я приеду на регистрацию вашего проклятого брака, чтобы глянуть этому мерзавцу в глаза!

\- Он не мерзавец.

\- Позволь мне об этом судить. Ты повелся на его огромный член и узел, но в жизни есть много другого, что не даст тебе альфа. Это стабильность, забота, нежность…

Ли закатил глаза, радуясь, что отец его не видит. Нежности Дилана он уже под завязку наелся, а вот забота Эдисона казалась глотком свежего воздуха. И ему, испробовавшему и то, и другое, было легче судить.

\- Я пришлю тебе по электронной почте адрес, - коротко сообщил он.

\- Хорошо. И сними мне номер в мотеле, я не хочу ночевать под одной крышей с вами! Не собираюсь наблюдать ваше распутство. Мне стыдно за тебя.

Ли ухмыльнулся.

\- Конечно, папа. Мы будем только рады уберечь твое целомудрие. И спасибо, что не отказался.

На это Бёрн без предупреждения повесил трубку. Ли еще с минуту лежал в постели, рассматривая молочно-белый потолок. У него был новый дом, его альфа, скорый брак, другая жизнь взамен прошлой, но кое-то все же лишало его покоя. И как всегда - это был его отец.

 

***

Утром началась течка и Ли решил принять холодный душ, дожидаясь Эдисона. Тело горело, как при лихорадке, а внизу живота все тянуло и пульсировало. Каменный член стоял так, что прикоснуться было больно. И Ли знал, что дрочка не поможет. Вода все текла и текла на него сверху, как дождь, но почти не приносила облегчения.

Все ощущения усилились в несколько раз, возможно, потому что две прошлые течки Ли забивал таблетками. А может быть, его организм распознал, что рядом альфа, но сейчас было намного тяжелее, чем в прошлые разы. Ли уперся рукой в кафель и тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз мокрые волосы. Хотелось захныкать, как ребенку, но это бы все равно не помогло.

Ли скользнул взглядом по пустой ванной, в которой не было ни черта подходящего, и завел назад руку, выставив зад. Он провел пальцами по пульсирующей дырке, погладил легко расступающиеся края. Эдисон растрахал его до своего размера всего за два дня.

И чувствовать это было так странно. Словно теперь одних пальцев никогда не будет достаточно.

\- Черт, - зашипел он. Вода спокойно шуршала по дну ванны, а жар окатил еще сильнее, невыносимее, требуя Эдисона, его член глубоко внутри, чужое тело рядом, страсть, силу.

Ли обернулся и закусил губу. Прозрачная занавеска почти ничего не скрывала, но он все еще оставался один и ему было стыдно делать то, что он всегда скрывал от Дилана, и в чем никогда в жизни никому бы не признался. Но течка крошила его изнутри, опаляя огнем внутренности и чувствительный канал, который требовал вторжения. Сейчас, срочно, немедленно. Ему нужно было хотя бы крошечное удовлетворение.

Ли уставился на плитку перед собой и закрыл глаза, даже не ощущая ледяную воду. Пальцы медленно надавили на вход, который охотно впустил их, слезы потекли из закрытых глаз, смазка обволокла и потекла еще гуще, пачкая бедра. Но Ли не остановился, всхлипнув, он добавил к первым трем еще два пальца, сложив их лодочкой, и протолкнул глубже, до самой ладони. Он уже делал так несколько раз и знал - это помогает, хотя и ненавидел себя за слабость.

Ли еще сильнее выгнулся, выпятил задницу, оперся второй рукой о кафельную стену и дрожь, прошившая тело, передалась в руку. Он немного потянул назад, присоединил большой палец и снова вставил, но теперь еще глубже, дальше, проталкивая кисть внутрь и еле сдерживая хриплые стоны, которые рвались из горла. Он чувствовал собственное нутро, ощущал тесную хватку и даже некоторую боль.

\- Дьявол… - застонал он, выгнув шею и уставившись в потолок. Ресницы мокли от воды, ноги еле держали и Ли с трудом хватал ртом воздух. Он крутил кисть, проворачивая ее, оглаживая себя изнутри. Оттягивал назад и снова входил, поскуливая, непотребно выгибаясь и насаживаясь на собственную руку, пока мышцы не заболели, а в голове расстелился туман горячки, желания и нетерпения. Хотелось кончить как никогда.

Ему не хватало всего немного, самую малость, и он так увлекся, что за шумом воды не понял, что занавеска уже отъехала в сторону и в ванной он не один. Когда осознание этого факта пришло, Ли в ужасе замер, легко достал руку и даже не обернулся. Не хотел видеть глаза Эдисона, который ничего не говорил, но шумно дышал и мял занавеску.

Ли омыл заляпанную смазкой руку и выключил воду.

\- Прости, - тихо сказал он и все-таки обернулся, хотя его трясло от течки и стыда.

Его альфа смотрел именно так, как он и думал – шокировано и зло.

– Эдисон… я больше не стану.

\- Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, - хрипло сказал он.

\- Н-нет… - выдохнул Ли. – Это непристойно.

Эдисон вскинул бровь и облизнулся.

\- Трахать себя рукой или показать это мне? Я и не думал, что ты… такой. Что умеешь нечто подобное…

Ли поежился и потянулся за полотенцем, но Эдисон не дал ему прикрыться. Он быстро расстегнул ширинку, приспустил трусы и шагнул к нему в ванну. Медленно и размеренно провел ладонью по члену Ли, вызвав у него томительную боль и чуть ли не звон в яйцах, а оттянутый оргазм обернулся пыткой. Ли еле дышал и подавался в кулак альфы.

\- Мне нравится, что ты такой, - нежно сказал Эдисон и сжал их члены вместе. - Но откуда этот стыд? Я в жизни не видел и даже не слышал, чтобы омега делал такое.

Эдисон уткнулся губами ему в шею и припер к стенке. Ли еле ощущал холод плитки на фоне горящей кожи. Рука Эдисона скользила быстро и ловко, но этого все равно было недостаточно.

\- Что ты еще умеешь? Что знаешь? – вкрадчиво спросил Эдисон. Его ноздри то и дело раздувались, вдыхая запах, смакуя его, как утренний кофе.

Ли отвернулся и приказал себе хранить молчание. Хотелось просто испариться, провалиться под землю от стыда. Но чужая рука на горящей плоти делала его мягким, как глина. Безвольным.

\- Скажи мне… - тихо попросил Эдисон. – Ты сводишь меня с ума. Я всю ночь думал о тебе, даже тачки уже не в радость, если ты ждешь меня.

Эдисон коснулся губ Ли, раскрывая его рот языком и превращая поцелуй в нечто большее, неприличное, невозможно грязное. Ли замычал и дернулся в бок, но Эдисон не позволил и снова зарычал. Он выпустил свой член и плотно сжал в ладони стояк Ли, поглаживая, пока тот не захлебнулся финальным стоном, покачиваясь у него на руках и спуская прямо себе на ноги вязкие струи белесой спермы.

Ли вцепился в его свитер и висел на нем, блуждая поплывшим взглядом по ванной комнате.

\- Твой бывший бета вообще не умел пользоваться своим членом, - со смешком шепнул он. – Но ты знаешь, всегда знал. Да?

\- Да. Я знал… - прохрипел Ли.

Эдисон лукаво улыбнулся.

\- Тогда перестань делать вид, будто мы с тобой играем в шахматы последние пару месяцев… Скажи мне, что ты делал с собой?

Ли обвел языком губы и, наконец, выпрямился.

\- В течку, что угодно, лишь бы кончить.

Эдисон уткнулся носом в его висок и потерся о волосы.

\- Ты больше не будешь мешать мне, когда я стану трахать тебя языком? – с насмешкой спросил он.

\- Эдисон! – возмутился Ли.

Но альфу это не задело, Эдисон подхватил его на руки и отнес в постель. С волос Ли капало, но он даже не заметил, наблюдая, как Эдисон раздевается. Ли опять хотел кончить, только теперь уже по-настоящему, с узлом.

Эдисон остановился, когда осталось снять только трусы, и посмотрел на Ли. В его взгляде читалась нерешительность и огромное желание.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Эдисон, ты же знаешь.

Эдисон присел на постель и прижался к нему, преодолев последний барьер. Ли ждал и смотрел в его глаза, теплые, ласковые, такие близкие.

\- Ты о чем-то думаешь?

\- Боюсь, что ты меня пошлешь за такие мысли, - усмехнулся Эдисон, но все еще смотрел так, словно хотел съесть Ли с потрохами. Его ладонь накрыла сосок, прошла по груди, животу и ниже. Эдисон поцеловал его пупок, лизнул и подул, вырвав у Ли стон.

\- Говори, - прошипел он, сгорая от нетерпения. – Я согласен, даже если ты снова сунешь свой язык мне в задницу…

Эдисон хмыкнул и вернулся к его лицу, целуя в губы.

\- Моя кисть больше твоей, - сказал он. - Но я хотел бы оттрахать тебя, а потом войти рукой. Ты позволишь, возможно, к концу течки? Когда ты будешь растянут узлом?

Ли ошалело моргнул, Эдисон еще раз нежно поцеловал его.

\- Только если ты хочешь, - предупредил он.

\- Я… - начал Ли и осекся. – Я не знаю.

\- У тебя есть время подумать, - улыбнулся он, сверкнув белыми зубами и тут же подмял под себя, раздвигая коленом ноги. – У нас есть три дня, чтобы попробовать все… В конце концов, нам спешить некуда.

 

***

Бёрн приехал утром в день регистрации и остановился в отеле напротив мастерской Эдисона. Ли к тому моменту уже успел прийти в себя после трехдневной течки и познакомиться с дядями будущего супруга.

Два милых пожилых кондитера, они держали магазинчик рядом с ратушей и продавали самые лучшие в городе марципановые булочки, как отрекомендовал их Эдисон. Ли уже знал, что папа-омега Эдисона погиб при родах, а его отец-альфа был еще слишком юн, чтобы брать ответственность за ребенка на себя. Вот его дяди, которые оба были бетами, и забрали его к себе. Кертис был родным Эдисону, братом отца, и его угольно-черная кожа иногда просто гипнотизировала Ли, как и черные глаза, в которых казалось не было радужки, такой темной она была. Кертис любил пошутить и хорошо поесть, и Ли ни единого раза не заметил, чтобы он посмотрел на него оценивающе или неодобрительно. Наоборот, сетовал, что такой хорошенький омега забыл в их глуши, и пробовал накормить Ли, удивляясь, как же Эдисон довел его до такой худобы.

Эдисон не просвещал дядюшек по поводу недавних нагрузок, но Ли все равно мучительно краснел, вспоминая их первую совместную течку. Эдисон не просто заездил его, но и вытащил из него все, что Ли еще мог от него скрывать на трезвую голову, но был неспособен - в течку. Каждое его желание, мысль, фантазию. И теперь Ли даже в одежде чувствовал себя обнаженным, когда Эдисон смотрел на него.

Супруг Кертиса, Волли, был белым и пухлым, он, казалось, вываливался из своих джинсов через края, как тесто из кадки. Но казался не менее приятным бетой, чем Кертис. Они оба помогли Ли спланировать праздничный ужин и заказать еду, поскольку сам он не имел ни сил, ни навыков готовки.

Но ни доброжелательность дядюшек Эдисона, ни старания самого Ли, ни ужин не смогли смягчить Бёрна Кендала, который молчал все утро, пока шла регистрация, а после, в их доме, пока Ли накрывал на стол - брезгливо морщился на каждую реплику любого из присутствующих. Бёрн вообще казался посторонним в этом доме и этом городе, словно пришелец из другого мира. Несмотря на свои неполные шестьдесят, он все еще был хорош собой. Ли внешне сильно походил на отца, даже больше, чем этого хотел, и заметил, что его альфа тоже это увидел.

Его пожилую злую копию, и Ли верил, что мог бы стать таким же, если бы не встретил Эдисона.

Бёрн пожаловал на новой машине в своей самой дорогой одежде, но Ли знал, что отец наряжался не для него, а чтобы показать его мужу-фермеру, что будет всегда стоять выше и по сословию, и по уму. Бёрн считал Эдисона человеком второго сорта и до неприличия открыто выразил удивление, когда увидел, что он мулат.

Эдисон не удостоился еще и слова от свекра, хотя вел себя вполне дружелюбно. Но, в конце концов, даже он не выдержал и сдался, махнув на Бёрна рукой и решив дать ему время. Эдисон наивно верил, что родная кровь победит, возможно, потому что слишком идеализировал своего отца-омегу.

Ли как раз раскладывал еду по тарелкам, когда Бёрн все же решил почтить их вниманием, рассевшись за столом, словно король перед подданными. Ли ясно видел, как он презирает тихих бет и этот скромный полупустой домик, не чета коттеджу в Смитвилле.

\- Как вкусно пахнет, - сказал Волли, обозревая креветки в кляре, лазанью и салат.

\- В корзинке десерт, - сообщил Кертис. – Мы с Волли испекли лимонный пирог. Тебе ведь он нравится, Ли?

Бёрн достал из кармана конверт и положил его у локтя Ли.

\- Хотел бы сказать «поздравляю», сын, но по всем признакам это «соболезную». Похороны твоей роскошной жизни в Смитвилле. Мне нужно было увидеть это своими глазами, чтобы понять. Хотя Дилан меня предупреждал.

Ли вскинул брови и невозмутимо отпил сок из бокала. Эдисон удивленно посмотрел на свекра.

\- Спасибо, папа, - поблагодарил Ли.

Кертис и Волли переглянулись.

\- Теперь ты всю жизнь проведешь у плиты, - заметил Бёрн. – У тебя будет полдюжины цветных детей, обвисшее брюхо и эксклюзивная возможность угождать какому-то сосунку в постели. Через пару лет он поймет, что ты старше него, что ты менее интересен, и ты доступен, что самое главное. И бросит тебя.

Эдисон уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить на этот выпад, но Ли остановил его всего одним взглядом «я же предупреждал». И его альфа тут же покорно уткнулся тарелку, словно провинившийся ребенок.

\- Мой смитвилльский врач не уверен, что я смогу без проблем выносить и одного, дорогой папочка, а все благодаря чудо-таблеткам, которые пропагандируют в нашем любимом университете и местном обществе. Ну и конечно благодаря Дилану, который заставлял меня усмирять свои порывы, словно я бета!

Бёрн нисколько не обеспокоился. Зато Эдисон посмотрел на Ли во все глаза с откровенной нежностью и затаенной болью.

\- И ты винишь в этом меня? – спросил отец.

Волли кашлянул и хотел встать, но Кертис дернул его вниз.

\- Нет, себя. Я был глуп, а ты слеп, - ответил Ли. - Но если продолжишь и дальше в том же тоне, то не увидишь никогда и тех «цветных» внуков, которых я попробую родить.

Бёрн прищурился.

\- Ты не посмеешь… - прошипел он.

\- Еще как посмею. Если ты думаешь, что я позволю помыкать Эдисоном, как ты это делал с Диланом, то тебя ждет разочарование. Так что будь любезен, выбирай выражения.

Скрипнул стул, тихий шорох прошел по комнате. Ли не отрывал взгляд от отца.

\- Если ты уйдешь – это конец, я тебе этого не прощу.

Еще пару секунд стояло абсолютное молчание, но Бёрн так и не ушел. Покорно сидел и смотрел на своего сына, словно видел такого Ли впервые. А может, так оно и было. Ли чувствовал себя полностью другим и не понимал, как смог так быстро и кардинально измениться.

Но без Эдисона все это казалось невозможным. И Ли, игнорируя молчание за столом, начал накладывать всем лазанью.

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

Ли подкинул на руках Джареда, своего сына, и погладил по кудрявой головке. В парке было шумно, на площадке играли дети постарше. Джаред еще даже не начал ходить, но Ли все равно любил бывать в парке и с нетерпением ждал этого момента. Как и многих других «в первых раз», которые почти забылись со времен младенчества его старшего сына.

Рядом остановился симпатичный бета шоколадного оттенка и окинул Ли пристальным взглядом.

\- Добрый день, - приветливо сказал он.

\- Добрый, - ответил Ли и погладил смуглую щечку сына, Джаред беззубо улыбнулся и уцепился ручкой за его волосы.

\- Милый малыш! – восхитился бета. – Давно нянчите?

\- С рождения, - без задней мысли ответил Ли.

\- А свои у вас есть?

Ли еле скрыл улыбку.

\- Есть. У меня их двое, старший уже ходит в школу.

\- Я тоже нянчу двоих оболтусов, но говорят, что такие детки более спокойные. Белые капризничают чаще.

\- Врут, - шутливо возмутился Ли. Его светлокожий и блондинистый старший сын Брайан был сущим ангелом во младенчестве. А вот Джаред выпивал из них с Эдисоном все соки. Но у Ли появилась подмога со вторым ребенком, когда Эдисон переформировал штат мастерской, открыл дополнительно автомойку и перекупил то самое кафе, в котором они впервые пили кофе.

Правда времени у Ли все равно было мало из-за исследований, которыми его заставили заниматься дистанционно, пригласив на внештатную работу в их университет. Он теперь приезжал в Смитвилль раз в три месяца с докладами после своей разгромной статьи, написанной для «Медикал Ревью» с полным разбором состава «Стоп» и «Супер Анти Эструс» в соавторстве с учеными из столицы. Ли пытался выступать против искаженного понятия семьи в современном обществе и проводил социологические исследования, так что даже в декрете не скучал, а Эдисон до сих пор шутил и жаловался, что за десять лет Ли так и не научился готовить ничего, кроме молочных каш.

На площадке как раз показался его альфа, ловко маневрируя между хаотично бегающими карапузами, и Ли отвлекся на него. Эдисон выгодно выделялся на фоне толстеньких папочек, дежурящих у горок, привлекая к себе внимание. Он быстро подошел, наклонился и крепко поцеловал в губы Ли, а потом Джареда в теплый лобик.

\- Как вы тут?

\- Еще пять минут и можно ехать домой.

Бета уставился на них и смутился.

\- Я не хотел вас обидеть, - сказал он.

\- А я и не обиделся, - со смешком ответил Ли.

Эдисон взял Джареда и покачал на руках. Ли заметил его улыбку и задумчивый взгляд, и на душе сразу стало хорошо. Ли собрал вещи, дал ребенку бутылочку и закинул на плечо сумку.

\- Пошли, нам еще в школу ехать, - подбодрил он молодого папашу.

Эдисон обернулся, покачивая малыша.

\- Я договорился и Брай сегодня поедет к дядюшкам, они обещали ему ведерко малинового мороженого, уложим Джареда и за тобой должок…

Ли усмехнулся.

\- Не припоминаю.

\- Ну тогда у тебя есть время до вечера, и лучше бы тебе вспомнить, потому что я ничего не забыл.

Ли громко засмеялся. Но Эдисон был абсолютно серьезен, рассматривая своего сына.

\- Между прочим, моё обещание сделать все, что угодно, если ты позволишь мне родить еще одного ребенка, не имеет силы, потому что ты сам чертовски был рад.

Эдисон не купился на его отговорки.

\- Это же мой сын, еще бы я был не рад. Я просто не люблю, когда твоим телом владеет кто-то, кроме меня. Когда ты кричишь и грозишься оторвать мне член в родильной палате. А ведь поначалу казался мне таким тихоней…

\- Ты все еще не до конца меня знаешь, мой шоколадный альфа, - ответил Ли, в шутку выгнув бровь. Но тот не отмахнулся как обычно.

\- И я это понимаю. Возможно, именно поэтому мы так долго вместе. Я ведь все еще тебя узнаю и открываю заново, - они дошли до машины и Эдисон поднял вверх Джареда. Они скорчили друг другу глумливые рожицы. – Вы трое - вся моя жизнь. Ну что, полетели в школу, сынок? Где там наш Брай? Чух-чух, чух-чух…

Ли осталось только прятать влажный взгляд и срочно открывать машину.

 

 


End file.
